stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
SonofHermes11
SonofHermes11 was a houseguest on Big Brother 3 & Big Brother 7: All Stars. Biography Big Brother 3 Hermes entered this season a house target and a major threat which is why it came as a major shock when he pulled out the win. Week 1 Hermes didn’t do much but was able to lie low due to the fact that the HOH Emerald was more concerned with getting the more manipulative players out first. So, when Emerald took a shot at Svbspace Hermes was more than happy to evict him. During the game Hermes realized that he needed to align himself with weak minded players so that he’d have protection heading going forward so he chose to align himself with Noice and Fly because they weren’t the strongest players in the house. The following 3 weeks were rather uneventful for Hermes competition wise but he began to have a feud with houseguest Katie Robbins who accused him of being a racist. The two went back and forth in verbal altercations and Katie even tried to get Hermes nominated several times, all of these attempts failed because Hermes was able to use his charm to get himself out of the situations. The double eviction that occurred week 3 is when this rivalry would finally come to an end when Katie found herself nominated for the second time by HOH Telnet. Considering the fact that Hermes wanted Katie gone and one of Emerald’s allies, Venus, was on the block it seemed like Katie’s fate was sealed, and it was with her getting evicted by a vote of 8-4. With Hermes’ nemesis evicted he was ready to play this game with a clear head. Although Hermes didn’t win HOH he managed to stay off the block once again. He set his sights on evicting Phorix and he was able to do so with ease. The following week Hermes’ ally Noice rose to power and Hermes was able to finally take some control in this game. He didn’t control Noice’s HOH completely but he did work with Noice to get his targets nominated. He wanted to take out Jody because he felt like Jody was playing the middle and unfortunately for Hermes he was one vote short of a tie which would’ve allowed him to take out Jody. The following week Zeph rose to power which meant yet another week of safety for Hermes. However, Zeph made a dramatic move that shocked most of the house when he decided to backdoor arguably the strongest physical player in the house, Venus, when he did this Hermes decided to strike while the opportunity presented itself and he sent Venus home. After this Hermes finally won his first competition of the season and he immediately targeted the most charming houseguests, Tech and Alex. When Tech was vetoed it caused Hermes to nominate a secondary target in Zeph who had just made one of the biggest moves of the season. Luckily for Hermes his primary target Alex was evicted and his HOH ended in success. The following week Hermes felt that his ally Noice was getting too dangerous to keep in the game and realized that his opportunity to take him out was there. So naturally he took it and voted to evict Noice unfortunately karma would come back and bite him and he’d find himself evicted the very next week. This fueled Hermes’ rage and he was able to win comebacks and enter the house with a vengeance. Hermes immediately rose to power by winning HOH and targeting Telnet and Tech. When the veto was discarded it ensured that one of his targets would be leaving. The following week Hermes won the power of veto which he used to save Misha which allowed Hermes’ ally Fly to try to backdoor Emerald but when she used her DPOV it ruined hermes’ plans. Hermes swiftly evicted Telnet and he won HOH for the third time this season at the double eviction. He targeted arguably the strongest player of the entire season, Emerald, and when Zeph vetoed himself Hermes nominated the pawn of the season, Jody which ensured Emerald would be evicted. Hermes would get nominated the following week as he was picking up steam in competitions at an alarming rate, but Hermes would win the veto that week allowing him to save himself. At the double eviction Hermes rose to power for the fourth time this season and he targeted both Misha and Zeph for eviction. When both of them failed to win the veto Hermes knew that his chances of winning at the final 3 were much better. Jody decided to take out Zeph at the final 4 which didn’t affect Hermes because he knew that neither of them were taking him to the end anyways. Hermes was able to dominate in the final HOH competition and won with ease. He decided to reward Jody for being so loyal to him throughout the game by taking him to the final 2, plus he knew that he outplayed him in every way. After the jury voted it was a no brainer that Hermes was winning and it was nearly a clean sweep except Tech decided to vote for Jody “for the memes.” Nevertheless Hermes is one of the most dominant physical competitors of all time and earned his win after fighting so hard. Big Brother 7: All Stars Hermes entered the game wanting to maintain his title of the most dominant winner of all time and unfortunately he came up a little short of doing so. During the pre-jury stage Hermes didn’t win any comps but he did vote in the majority the first three weeks and he made sure that everyone knew who he was voting for and why. Hermes aligned himself with Slay and the other winners because he knew they’d be targeted, but he didn’t fully trust Slay as he knew that Slay wanted to win as much as he did. Week 4 is when Hermes first voted in the minority when he voted for Cosmic over Twisted because he trusted her over Cosmic. Unfortunately, Twisted got evicted and Hermes was left to find another way to take out Cosmic. Luckily for Hermes Cosmic and Slay got into a major fight not too long after which allowed him to fly under the radar for a bit. Hermes continued to vote in the majority but he didn’t win a competition until week 6. By week 6 Hermes realized that Mustard and Phlaire were a dynamic duo while Cosmic was alone in the game so he nominated them over him. When Cosmic won the veto and discarded it, it ensured that Hermes’ HOH reign would be successful. As a result Phlaire left the house by a vote of 4-3 which left Hermes pleased with his HOH reign. At the double eviction, Bladez won HOH and took a shot at Hermes but since Hermes was able to win the veto and save himself, Psy and Butters were left as the two nominees. Hermes had a decent relationship with Psy so he decided to vote Butters who was much weaker in the hopes of keeping Psy as a meatshield. Unfortunately Hermes didn’t have the votes to successfully pull it off and Psy was sent out the door. After this Hermes’ ally Slay rose to power and nominated Cosmic which benefited Hermes exponentially. Hermes successfully aided in evicting Cosmic but unfortunately for Hermes Mustard won the next HOH and nominated him. He gave it his all in the veto but failed to win it, Hermes was then promptly evicted by a unanimous vote. Good effort Hermes. Host Opinion Big Brother 3 Hermes is considered one of the very best players in this season. Pre-jury phase he played an under-the-radar game, winning an HOH and managing to not shaken the house up with his subtle move. He was a bit of a dark horse this season, suddenly becoming one of the biggest threats in the house upon re-entering. From there, he won almost every competition, including every back to back Head of Household competition. His alliances with his Houseguests, along with his competition wins helped him greatly throughout the game, as he was able to win the game, each and every plan executed without ease, and at the end of it all, only two nominations. Good luck in future endeavors Hermes, you deserve it! Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Voting History HOH History } | | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" | | | | | | |'OR' | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" | | | | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | N/A | | | |} Player History - Big Brother 7: All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Hermes had the most comp wins total this season. **Upon rentering the house, Hermes won every HOH he could play in. * Hermes is tied with XxAbiNolanxX for the most competion wins, with 7 wins counting his comeback win. ** This record has been broken by Emeraldize who has 9 comp wins in a single season. * Hermes was the third and first male winner of Stellar Studios. * Hermes voted in the majority the majority of the time. Category:HouseGuests Season 3 Category:1st Place Category:Winners Category:BB3 Finalists Category:7th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 7